


good morning

by orphan_account



Series: Liz's TWC Works From Tumblr [1]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: nate's not in bed when rose wakes up, but he definitely makes up for it.
Relationships: Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Series: Liz's TWC Works From Tumblr [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995769
Kudos: 7





	good morning

rose shivered when she drew her hand out of her twisted sheets, swinging wildly around to feel nothing but bare silk. she frowned, scrunching the fabric up in a loose fist.

the sheets, in question, were a gift from nate. when, he had gifted them, rose refused to accept them, but nate simply tutted, “then they are for me whenever i am over.”

rose had no choice but to accept the sheets then, with the added promise of nate’s presence.

with a groan, she rolled over, twisting further into the sheets. 

“nate…” she groaned. when he didn’t answer, rose’s bottom lip protruded in a pout. _this is so unfair_ , she thought.

light streamed in through the open blinds, casting stripes over the bed. rose could only imagine what nate would look like painted in sunlight. well… she could only imagine _this_ morning because the man was not curled up next to her!

with another groan, rose twisted herself further in the sheets, in a sort of irritated protest. she closed her sleepy eyes, and snuggled her head further in to the soft pillow. “his loss,” she mumbled.

…though, sleep did not come as easily as rose had wanted. thoughts of her tall, vampire boyfriend occupied her mind this morning. specifically thoughts on why he wasn’t flush against her with a lazy but protective grip on her waist.

but any grievances she had with his absence were torn away when she heard a faint vocal melody coming from the kitchen. right away she knew who the voice belong to. as golden, and sweet as honey as it was, it could only belong to one nate sewell.

she smiled, taking a moment to bask in the sweet sound of her nate’s voice. it was deep, yet airy, and deliberately slow, like molasses. she could almost taste it on her tongue.

she untangled herself from her silk cocoon, whining when her bare feet hit the cold wooden floor of her apartment. she rubbed her hands on her arms. which should’ve already been warm, but she cast that thought away as soon as it came. at least nate was still here, she thought.

some mornings like this one, rose would wake up alone, and nate would be completely gone, though not without leaving a trace. the stove would be warm and a grand breakfast would be left on the kitchen table with a note—usually written on a napkin—detailing nate’s sincerest apologies about his absence. it was usually a meeting that caused his quick departure. one that did not require rose, and thus he would leave her, albeit reluctantly.

this morning, however, nate had the opportunity to whip up breakfast, and stay. something he wished he could do more often. something he _regretted_ not doing more often.

the bedroom door opened, and nate turned around to see his detective, and all her weary, groggy glory. her arms were crossed, in a t-shirt far too big for her. feelings of pride swelled in nate, seeing her in his clothing. her eyelids were half open, her hair in complete disarray. she’d just woken up, he realized. she was always self-aware about her appearance when nate was near. it did nate a great deal of happiness, seeing how comfortable she was with him now.

nate gestured behind him, a gentle smile on his face. “i made breakfast.”

rose gave nate a once over, noticing the apron he proudly donned. it was a simple cream color, but the most important feature were the red letters embroidered in the center. “kiss the chef,” the apron said, with a small line extending from the f into a little heart. it was a joke gift given from rose to nate, to which nate started ironically wearing whenever he was in the kitchen, much to rose’s dismay.

“you look ridiculous,” rose grumbled as she shuffled forward, pressing her head against nate’s chest but not bringing her arms around him in a hug.

nate chuckled and put his hands each side of rose’s head lifting it from his chest so that he may look her in the eyes. he rubbed his thumb on her cheekbone before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

“go sit down, i’ll get you a drink.”

rose pursed her lips and glared at him for a moment until nate sighed, “will you let me take care of you, please?”

“fine, but i’m making breakfast next time,” she said while moving behind the counter, sitting down onto one of the wooden kitchen table chairs.

turning back to the kitchen he turned off the stove and began preparing rose’s plate. he put the waffles down first, then a little powdered sugar on top. two strawberries on the upper half, placed just so, and a little swipe of syrup on the lower half so the plate resembled a face. he looked down at his creation with a giddy smile on his face.

in truth, this was his favorite thing to do—taking care of, and spoiling his girl. he couldn’t think of anything better than spending time with her, making her happy. it was difficult, in the beginning, caring for her. she would push him away, and refuse his gifts and kind gestures. it was then he would back away and give her the space she needed. but it made his heart swell, now that he could love her like she deserves… and she deserved to be loved above anything else in the world.

she trusted him now, and he was glad to have earned her trust. she meant more to him than he could ever say. words were lost on him when he tried to convey just how much he loved her. truly, he’d never felt this before, the inability to fathom how much he cared for her and how to show it. he couldn’t mess this up, he refused to.

“how’d you sleep?” rose asked, hoping to break the silence. as peaceful as the it was, she wanted to hear nate’s voice again.

with rose’s breakfast in hand, he glided over to the kitchen table and set the plate down in front of rose. “i slept well with you by my side.”

“dork.”

nate sat down opposite from her, pulling out a muffin he swiped from the kitchen. “only for you, my love.”

despite having dated for a while, hearing my love still sent rose’s stomach in a frenzy. her cheeks flushed and nate smirked, knowing just how much his terms of endearment did for her.

rose dug in straight away, feeling a little guilt for ruining the beautiful masterpiece that was on her plate. her eyes fluttered shut when she bit into her warm and fluffy waffle. she let out a small, and innocent moan, smiling as she chewed.

suddenly, she wasn’t feeling so cold as she was when she woke up this morning. her heart did loops as she ate, this quiet intimacy being just what she needed. the past few months had been a whirlwind of case after case, and now she could enjoy the company of her boyfriend without worrying about him every few seconds.

a few moments later, and rose had finished. she reached her hands up and stretched, letting out a soft yawn. with a content sigh she brought her arms back down and rested her elbows on the table. nate looked upon her with fondness in his eyes… and a small smirk on his lips.

“i think some gratitude is in order,” he said in a playful tone as he stood from his chair. he waited for a moment then gestured to the apron still hanging around his neck.

rose hung her head and let out a chuckle before pushing off of her chair and standing before nate. on the very tip of her toes, she reached up and wrapped her hands around nate’s neck, nate leaning down slightly to accommodate for the distance.

rose leaned in close, only a small gap between her and nate. she could feel his breath on her cheeks, and she knew he was waiting in anticipation. his gaze flitted back and forth between her lips and her eyes, and rose drew even closer. but she moved past his face, resting her cheek on his, she kissed his ear lobe and whispered, “mmm paying you gratitude would be nice, but i think you should apologize for leaving me in bed this morning… alone.”

nate’s breath hitched in his throat and he let out a breathless chuckle. he pulled her close into him, and whispered in her ear just as tenderly as she had before, “i have some ideas on how to pay you back…”

he pulled away, standing up straight and rose let out a soft whine. but just as swiftly as he had pulled away, he drew close again and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. in a rapid fire motion he hooked his other arm under her knees and lifted her up. her head resting gently against his chest as he headed for her bedroom. he paused when he neared the door, his voice sultry when he said, “ _tell me everything you want_.”

rose’s eyes widened before her lips curved into a smirk. it was going to be a good morning after all, she thought. a _very_ … good one


End file.
